


We don't stick together and we put love first

by EliolovesOliver (orphan_account)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alfred should be here but he's like a grandparent figure to the kids, All girl batkids, And babs im crying, F/F, F/M, Fuck i forgot steph, Gen, I need him to not be here so these idiots can be idiots without cosequence, Just an excuse to write jayroy, M/M, has his own place cos why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Bruce Wayne is the loving father of a wide array of diverse, independent young women.Dixie: the over-emotional, crying, flirtatious mess.Cass: the quiet, near mute, sweet Angel of the family.Jay: is in love with Roy Harper, the ward of his hated enemy Oliver QueenDuchess: the only sane child aside from CassTina: the coffee addict in love with another of his enemies kids (Clark and Conner respectively)Dami: the handful, moody, irritatating, violent temper tantrum waiting to happen (And she hasn't even started menstruating yet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super amazing at this, constructive criticism or any kind of criticism is welcome, I don't mind. All feedback is good and I need a beta reader. I'll try to extend the word count per chapter.

Jay awoke to the sound of her alarm clock and groaned. She stretched while she stood and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast and rolled her eyes at her eldest sisters, "Morning, Jay!".

"Yeah, morning Dixie," she said with a sneer then turned to her favourite sister with a small, genuine smile, "Morning Cass."

Soon their younger sisters joined them, Duchess with a beautiful smile, Tina not even bothering to greet but ignoring them for her coffee, and Dami with her usual glare/sneer combo. Yeah she was gonna be a total bitch when her she started getting her periods Jay could just feel it. 

"Good morning girls," their father said tiredly as he seated himself with his coffee mug, "how was sleep last night." 

"Absolutely terrific!" yelled Dixie animatedly to which Jay replied "No one gives a fuck." And while her father shot her a warning look Dixie simply grinned at her kissed her cheek. 

"Good." was Cass' near silent reply.

"Shit." Was Jays.

"C'mon, Jay, I was in your room and you seemed pretty happy to me. All that moaning 'oh Roy, yes-'"

"Shut up! What the fuck were you doing in my room you creep, I expect that shit from Tina not from you Duch!"

"I wanted to talk to you but you were having a wet dream."

"Oh. My. God."

No. God Dixie was never gonna let her live this down.

"You like Roy? I thought you were a lesbian or something, you've never liked boys before. Are you two dating? Have you had sex yet?"

"Can you please not discuss this at the breakfast table?" Jay had never loved her father more.

Dami scoffed, "Of course you would be having sexual relations with a drug addicted loser who already got a girl pregnant."

The only male in the house frowned. "What?"

Jay groaned for the second time this morning, "That was a rumor and Jade gave him an expired condom so now she's pregnant. It's no big deal."

"But it is, little sister," Dixie said with hands clasped together and tears in her eyes "the boy you're in love with has a child with another and he's probably gonna drop out to get a job to support them and-"

"Shut up!" Jay yelled, upset at hearing her own worries voiced out loud. She got up and ran to her room, got changed and climbed out the window. She got into the garage and mounted her motorcycle and was down to street by the time Dixie was leaning out the window of Jays room, worried tears wetting the drying tracks that preceeded them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer this chapter to the first one.

Jay remembered the day she first met Roy. Dixie had made plans with some of her friends to meet up at the local carnival and dragged Jay along because all Dixies friends wanted to meet her and at the time Jay had thought Dixie was the coolest person in the world, she always hung out with the most amazing people and she always got out of any kind of trouble with either her puppy dog eyes or her smart ass attitude.

Looking back on it, Dad had probably bribed Dixie to take Jay along 'cause he let her borrow his car and gave her extra money in case they got stuck somewhere.

Dixie drove until they reached a bus terminal and squealed as they came to a stop, unlocking the car doors for two guys to get in.

"Boys this is my sister Jay," Dixie had said after she'd stopped making whale noises, "Jay this is Wally," she pointed to a geeky looking guy the periodic elements on his t-shirt, "And this is Roy." She gestured flirtilty to the boy smoking a cigarette who nodded and smirked in greeting.

"Hi." Jay had said softly, feeling her cheeks burn as Wally gave and exuberant "Hey Jay! It's nice to finally meet you! Dixie talks about you all the time." And Roy gave her a lazy grin over his cigarette. 

The rest of the night was kind of a blur but she remembered winning a lot of prizes and she knew she had to set them down in the car or stop playing games, but Dixie said to just leave them where ever and "No one'll steal 'em Jay!" And they both set their prizes down.

Later on of course when they went back to look for it their prizes were gone and Dixie cried for like a minute before she said "Oh well, it's just dumb toys anyway." 

But Jay was pissed. She'd won so much cool shit she'd wanted to rub in her siblings faces especially her light up ball. Jay had been planning on throwing it against Tomas head to demonstrate how to light it up. She felt tears sting her eyes but she refused to cry like a baby in front of the older kids.

"Wow, I told you it was dumb to just put them down where anyone could steal 'em Dix." Said Roy with a roll of his eyes. "Here, you two can just have my prizes." 

Dixie was on him in a second, she took all his light up toys and a weird plush blob. All that was left was a teddy bear that Roy gently thrust into Jays arms.

"Here ya go princess." He said with that lazy, toothy grin.

"No, that's such a boyfriend gift," Jay had frowned, " you should give to your girlfriend or something." 

"Yeah I guess you're right," Roy had said with a thoughtful look on his face, "but I'm probably gonna lose it so could you just hold on to it 'til we reach the car?"

Jay couldn't remember if she said anything in reply, just that she'd hugged the stuffed bear to her chest with its head under her chin, gently stroking it for the rest of the night. 

She still slept with that fucking bear and Roy teased her every chance he got about it but never seemed to realise how much she fucking loved him, that fucking asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce sighed as he stopped in front of Gotham Academy and wearily watched his daughters hop out of the black minivan he had purchased after adopting Tina. He winched when he realised Dixie had yet to exit the vehicle. She sniffed and turned to him with her sad, brown eyes. 

"Daddy." Bruce narrowed his eyes. She only ever called him that when she was in trouble or wanted something. " What if Jay's not here? What if she ran away again? I'll never forgive myself if I upset her that badly again!"

Bruce stared with wide eyes, unable to comfort Dixie with all her wailing about her Little Wing and how she was a horrible sister.

"Not true..." they both jumped, not having realised that Cass had not yet exited the vehicle, " you," she booped Dixies nose "Good sister... always gets Tina to eat..." She scrunched her nose, clearly not sure how to verbalize the rest of her thoughts very well..."And sleep. And... hug Dami... help me read..." She stopped shortly, panting with a small frown of her face, " chess with Duch... good sister." She finished, kissing Dixie on her cheek and pulling her into a hug between the car seats that separated them.

Dixie stopped sobbing but tears still lightly fell from her eyes as she smiled softly, into the awkward hug. They parted and kissed their dumbfound father on the cheek and walked hand-in-hand to the school entrance where Steph was chattering excitedly to Tina who had a tired, far off look on her face. She turned to them and her smile widened and she moved forward to greet them. "Hey Dixie," she hugged aforementioned girl and kissed her on the cheek the did the same for Cassandra, a barely notable blush staining her cheeks, " hey Cass." 

Dixie and Cass both greeted her in tandem with a "Hey Steph" and returned hey smile. Dixie moved ahead grinning at Tina and whispered in her ear, "Looks like you were right," she turned to look at Cass and Steph but still spoke softly so only Tina heard her, "they are totally crushing on each other."

Dixie turned to leave before the bell rang but stopped and her mouth opened softly as she saw Dami standing with one foot atop one of her male classmates, her glare/sneer combo traded in for a bored/smug not grin. Dixie was about to move forward to see what had transpired but Duchess put her hand on her shoulder to stop her and said, "Don't worry Dix," she smiled fondly at Dami and said, "I'm pretty sure that's the boy that has a crush on her. She said something about not betrothing herself to someone who goes down too easily."

Dixie put her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and she squealed softly, "Dami has a crush!" she whisper shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god I had chapter four but I accidentally deleted it. I'm so fucking pissed at myself because it was gonna be the build up to a potentially important plot point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter, I accidentally deleted this one when tried to post it. As such I decided to do things a bit differently but at has more or less the outcome I wanted. Ps I notice italics don't work in this format which sucks but it's just a small thing.

Tina twirled a her pencil with a small frown as she watched her sister through the curtain her bangs formed. At least Jay wasn't mad enough to skip her English Literature class. Well that or she just pushed her feelings aside so they could build up and explode later on, the way most of Bruce's kids dealt with feelings. They should probably get therapy. It might not be too late for Cassandra and Duchess, they still had a chance to come out of this family relatively sane. Probably.

The bell rang and Tina got up, planning on intercepting Jay but noticed her older sister jumping out the window. Luckily their class was on the first floor. She moved to the window to but Jay had disappeared. Tina turned and made her way to her out of the classroom, contemplating her feelings on Roy. She didn't hate him per se, but when you see someones asshole as they fucked your sister into your bed you kind of lose all respect for them. Tina tried not to think about how Dixie had been trying to apologize and Roy had laughed but neither of them stopped. 

Try as she might to stop thinking about the red head she could not. He had hurt her sister. Roy was none the wiser obviously but he was still the oblivious moron that Jay was in love with. God, poor Jay. Her mom had been a heroin addict and now... Well maybe not all the rumours about Roy were true but that one certainly was. Tina might have followed him one day after school to disprove that rumour, at least to herself. But Roy had gone to the bad side of town, the side Jay had been born in, Crime Alley. Tina had followed him from a distance and while she had feared for her safety, she continued into the building after him. There were lots of crates, some people sleeping on their or on the floors and God the place reeked. Tina went one of the closer ones and hid just before Roy turned to look over his shoulder.

She heard footsteps and some talking but couldn't hear what was being said. Soon whoever had been talking to Roy walked past her, not noticing her pressing her hand to her mouth and stare at his back with wide eyes. He walked around one of the sleeping bodies by the door and left. Tina would have sighed in relief but she heard a sigh come from beside her. She got into a defensive position the way her karate instructor had taught her all those years ago but dropped her arms to her side's when she saw the unimpressed look on Roy's face. 

"So now you know." He simply stated, "The rumours are, kid. I've uh... Well I've kinda been shooting up every once in a while." Roy had an annoyed but vulnerable look on his face. "You gonna tell everyone now?" He asked, a slight tremble in his voice and God Tina would never forget that weird neck twitch thing he did, like he was trying to stop from crying by bursting the artery in his throat, fuck. 

So she said "No, but you should try to get clean, especially if those rumours about you getting a girl pregnant are true too."

Tina had watched as he had licked his bottom lip looking off to the side before turning his gaze back to, "They are."

Tina pulled herself from the memory ask a finger snapped in front of her face. She was out in the courtyard, sitting with her friends. Fuck, her body had worked on auto pilot again, maybe she needed more coffee.

"I'm fine, Bart." She said returning his bright smile before turning to the rest of the conversation.

When the bell rang signalling the end of their break, Kon had offered to walk her to class. Usually she would have jumped at the opportunity to spend any time alone with the awkward football player but she noticed Roy packing his books into his bookbag, sitting behind a tree near the school entrance gate. She narrowed her eyes slightly and told Kon to get to class before he was tardy, ignoring his crestfallen look and his slumped shoulders for only a few seconds before caving and kissing him on the cheek, "I'm gonna go get some coffee at the Starbucks nearby, okay. I'd ask you to come with but you need all the help you can get with your history." She teases, shoving him to the schools entrance, greeted him and promptly ran out the gates when he disappeared from view. Roy was already out of sight but Tina knew where he was going, she needed to talk to him, if he was gonna mess up his life the least he could do was leave Tina's sister out of it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel. Maybe I rushed it but this is definitely what I wanted. Kind of.

Tina caught up with Roy just before he took a different route than the one he'd taken before. Tina's curiosity afforded Roy some more time before she confronted him. The sixteen year old followed the red head until he walked into a relatively neat building. Tina stopped outside the door and looked at the sign proclaiming the building as a clinic. She was pretty sure clinics didn't help rehabilitate drug addicts so what the neck was Roy doing here? Tina sighed and squared her shoulders before going in after Roy. She stopped and stood mouth agape when she found him, he was talking to a pretty girl- Vietnamese in descent, eighteen or nineteen, sharp dagger eyes fucking focused on Tina, - and a little bundle in her arms. Roy notice the girl- Jade, Jay had called her Jade- staring at Tina and looked slightly irritated, probably at her following him again or maybe because he hadn't noticed again. Well seeing as the jig was up Tina approached the couple with forced confidence that would make Dixie cheer. 

Jade tilted her head at the other girl, not having expected her to actually come up to them, her dark eyes taking in the younger girl and trying to get a feel for her. "Who are you again?" She asked with a slight narrow of her eyes, more for show than anything else. 

"Her name is Tina." Roy answered, then " She's Dixies younger sister."

Jade huffed a small amused breath through her teeth " Is that so? She a goody two shoes too?"

This time Tina tilted her head before turning her attention to the tiny bundle of blankets held tightly to Jades chest. "Doesn't matter." She answered before asking, " Boy or girl?"

Jade clenched her jaw, eyebrow raised before answering "Girl. Her names Lian. Lian Nguyen-Harper." She shared a soft smile with Roy. It was quiet for a tense minute before Tina asked if she could hold her. Both Jade and Roy looked surprised but after another shared look Jade shifted Lian over to the younger girl, quietly warning her to be careful. 

Tina stared at the dark haired baby in her hands and felt her heart melt a little. After a while she awoke and started crying and Tina almost panicked had Jade not laughed lightly and told her Lian was simply hungry. The trio made their way to a few chairs set up against the wall, Tina feeding Lian her bottle and just generally being in awe of the little girl in her arms. Eventually Jade took Lian and took her leave after a saying her goodbyes and now Roy and Tina were walking back to school. 

"So, why'd you follow me?" Roy asked. Tina was about to answer but at the last second chose to ask a few questions of her own,

"Why was Lian at the clinic? Is she sick or something? And if she is, why not take her to a hospital better equipped to take care of infants? Or does Oliver not know or something?" 

Roy stared at her for a few seconds, a cross between flabbergasted and annoyed before replying, "Lian is fine and Oliver knows. Everything. About Lian, about the drugs, everything. He was pissed about the drugs but I showed him one picture of Lian and he was smitten. I'm... Well I'm not allowed to see Lian unsupervised until I've been clean for at least three months. Jades rules. Ollie uh... He wanted to send me to rehab but Dinah convinced him not to. I'm on like a self help rehabilitation programme but I've got mandatory therapy sessions every Saturday night and there are group meetings every Tuesday and Thursday, but I only go to the ones on Thursdays. That's about everything I guess." He ended with a scratch to the side of his head.

Tina hummed as the reached the entrance gates, but the might as well not have bothered as the bell rang, ending school for the day. Tina turned to Roy and asked, " Well, what about Jade? You said she wanted you clean before trusting you with Lian? Does that mean she's not dating you for the same time period?" 

Roy looked at Tina incredulously stating, "Jade and I aren't dating. I'm not sure we ever were but we did love each other. I guess it just wasn't enough though, we didn't fit together like we should've." He sounded a bit sad towards the end.

Tina didn't know what to make of the boy in front of her but she did know one thing, "I hope you make this work Roy. I think you deserve to be happy, and with your daughter." She kissed his cheek and went on her way, in search of her much needed caffeine.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay huffed to keep herself from sobbing as she parked her car back in the garage. She took a deep breathe and held it until she got to her room and let it as as her tears started falling. Fuck Roy, that horny fucking asshole. Probably out to puss Bruce off, fucking Dixie and now Tina. Her face contorted as she thought angrily about her sister. Didn't she have Kon? Wasn't he enough? Why did she have to go for Roy? Why did Roy have to go for Tina? Why didn't Roy smile at Jay that way? So soft and teary eyed... Jay had seen the sweet little kiss Tina had pressed to Roy's cheek and she just knew they were probably dating or something. That kiss had been to soft for two people who were just fucking.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. She jumped up to try and lock it, but it was too late, Dami had already entered her room and now looked at Jays tear stained face with utter disgust.

"How pathetic," she scoffed with a sneer, "crying simply because Grayson forgot about you." 

Jay stared at the little bitch unable to determine which emotion was more prominent; the one to kick her teeth in or the one to ask what the fuck she was going on about. Her confusion must have registered on her face because Dami sighed (the same sigh she sighed when talking to someone stupid, or about her classmates). 

"Grayson no longer cares for whatever is transpiring between you and the sexually frustrated buffoon." Dami turned so her back was to Jay, placed her hand over her and and dramatically said, " Grayson now believes myself to engage in similar foolishness as your feelings for Harper with Kent. She demanded he properly court me and threatened his gonads should he refuse."

Jay tiredly rubbed her eyes wondering what the fuck her life was. She couldn't even cry in peace in this God forsaken house. Not for the first time she missed Wayne manor, but Bruce had been insistent that it was much too big to maintain and had bought a huge house just outside a cosy goddamn suburb. While the demon brat continued on with her spiel Jay found herself missing Alfred. He always knew how to make her feel better, but he was busy travelling the world, sending postcards and doing general touristy things like write long memoirs of his travels. Jay loved reading them so much so almost didn't notice his absence. 

Until she did.

Jay looked up and notice Damis pissed expression. 

"Were you even listening to me, Todd?" And yup, her hands went under her arms to prevent herself from hitting Jay. 

Instead of replying verbally Jay did the thing she should have done as soon as the tiny menace had entered her room; she shoved her out the door onto her ass and locked it behind her. Jay jumped face first into her pillows and ignored the tiny hands pounding on her door and the Arabic curses thrown her way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce glared at the man standing before him, his hatred palpable and ensured that any onlookers averted their gaze. Meanwhile Oliver was just smiling sunshine but those eyes betrayed how he enjoyed Bruce's misery. Bruce had always hated Oliver (even back when he and Ollie had had their awkward friendship phase, both revered as young orphaned geniuses who took over the family company) but especially more so after Ollie had adopted Roy. 

Not because Roy was a bad kid anything- he had gotten into a few skirmishes here and there but that was to be expected of boys his age. He was very intelligent and even helped Ollie with the mechanics of his tech, the same way Tina did for him, but whereas Tina only tinkered from time to time Roy had made a few mechanisms himself. Unfortunatly most of them were prank related, which in and of itself wasn't too bad. Not the reason Bruce hated Roy just a smidge more than Ollie was because Roy had defiled his daughter, then he had (unwittingly) stolen the heart of of another one of Bruce's daughters.

And now Oliver was asking if he wouldn't mind Roy working on a projects with yet another of Bruce's daughters. The gall of Oliver, he knew Roy wouldn't go for someone as young as Tina but Roy had thing about him that so far neither Dixie or Jay were able to resist. He was just glad he'd been able to keep the rest of his daughters away from the red headed horn dog. Bruce honestly wanted to punch Oliver Queen in the face. But he recognised Olivers points as valid, the advancements they could make, their brilliance especially if they worked together, Roy's mechanical expertise and Tina extensive knowledge on circutry software, they could be great together. Bruce shuddered when he thought of them being together in any sense of the term.

But in the end Bruce knew that Tina would end him when she found out he turned down such an opportunity for her, and she would find out (that girl had eyes and ears everywhere). So he swallowed down the part of him screaming in agony to keep the potential sexual predator away from his sweet, underaged daughter down and agreed.

Oliver smiled genuinely at him and Bruce couldn't help but return it. Good God, he must be going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? A part of me wanted Ollie to go on a business trip and have Roy living with Bruce cos he doesn't trust anyone else, but I decided against it in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuck Bruce. No seriously someone, get a power still and shove it up his ass. He decided to invite Oliver and Dinah over for dinner, which of course meant that Roy was tagging along, and Bruce-the inconsiderate asshole- had not thought to mention it until they had arrived. She'd done such a good job of avoiding him too. And the cherry on the cake was probably that Dami- the lying little toad- was mistaken about Dixie letting go of the whole Roy thing. When she'd heard who their guests were she'd turned her wide teary eyes in Jays direction and her lip had fucking wobbled. Ugh, the people she lived with. 

Jay couldn't help the glower on her face when as soon as Roy'd entered Tina had had ran up to him, kissed his cheek and pulled him aside and now they were cooing down at Roy's phone, probably at pictures of them being all cutesy couply. Or of the two of them doing the nasty. With a disgusted sneer Jay plopped down between Dixie and Duchess, the former looking mildly disturbed at the whole Tina/Roy deal and the later looking like she was trying hard not to say something, biting her lower lip but eyeing the situation up and down. Cass was looking slightly confused, clearly not getting all her sister uncomfortable vibe while Dami just scoffed and sneered, sitting beside her father, her nose upturned while the adults made small talk, seemingly undisturbed by Tina and Roy's newfound honeymoon phase, though Bruce was looking like he regretted his life every few seconds.

Jay was in the middle of stabbing at her take out (real classy Bruce) when said billionaire tapped his glass on the side with a fork (ugh, rich people).

Bruce cleared his throat before beginning, "I know none of you are aware but this dinner is being held for a reason." He eyed Roy and Tina critically and his face soured, like someone had force-fed him a lemon then continued, "Tina and Roy will be working on a project together," He paused and stared into space for a few awkward seconds. "Officially, on behalf of Wayne Tech and Queen Industries." He finished and looked to be in pain while Dinah and Oliver appeared amused. He ended off with a sigh and, " Oliver and myself are hoping the two of you make us proud. Good luck. And remember this doesn't leave this room, we'd like to okay the project before it's released to public." He made a point of glaring at Roy who smiled only half nervously in reply. He sat back down and drained his glass of red wine before refilling it and just staring at it go round and round as he swirled it.

Half-hearted congratulations were passed off to the couple who went back to that dumb phone and now Cass was joining in, leaning closer to Roy in her seat smiling softly as Roy tilted it to give her a better vantage point. 

The overly hormonal red head must have felt her eyes on him as he looked up and grinned at her, all soft and sweet as if he wasn't screwing her sister.

Jay excused herself from the table with a glare, rolling her eyes when Roy stood silently and followed after her. 

When they reached Jays room she locked the door behind them and they sat on the bed with tandem sighs and flopped down on their backs, and twisted to stare at each other, giggling as they finally perfected the whole synchronized movement thing they'd been working on before... well, just before.

"Talk to me Jaybird. I know you've been avoiding me." Damnit Roy always knew how to mix soft with stern, giving her the option not to reply, but just letting her know he wanted to hear her out. Jay stared at him and she could feel the wonder in her own eyes so how could he not? Or was he just ignoring it, playing dumb to avoid the awkwardness of dealing with Jay's feelings.

"Do you like, have a death wish or something? You going after all the Wayne ward's now? Bruce'll probably kill you Red." 

 

Roy didn't even bother acting stupid, just grinning nervously and saying, "You're the only Wayne girl for me Jaybird." 

Jay couldn't help the blush at the honesty she heard flowing through Roy's joking tone. 

"Jaybird," Roy swallowed eyes steely but not without mild worry swimming in them, "I have a daughter. Her name is Lian and I would just love for you to meet her." The steel seemed to slowly melt away and he said, "I... Jay I know you won't like this but uh... that's not the only rumours that's true." He turned to stare at the ceiling for a second before turning back to Jay and admitting "Jay I'm a junkie."

Jays breathe hitched and she sat up.

"I've been shooting up heroin for a few months now."

She paced the room, wanting to punch something, because she knew. 

"I was so close to gone I almost stole from Ollie."

And she'd done nothing. Because she hadn't wanted to believe that Roy, sweet, funny, trustworthy Roy could end up like her mother.

"I'm not sure why I stared anymore, I can't remember. But then I started doing it just to deal." 

Jay stopped both her thoughts and Roy's little... confessions or whatever the fuck by asking as calmly as she could, "You clean?"

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to have custody of Lian 'til I'm at least three months clean-"

"That's bullshit!" 

Roy looked like she'd slapped him so she tried to continue more calmly, "That's a bullshit reason. I get that... your daughter is important to you but she can't be the reason to get clean. You need to do it for yourself or you could just be tempted to fall right back into it!"

Roy pressed a the palm of his hand to his face. 

"I know Jay, I know and I am, I... fuck Jay she just, she like my catalyst ya know. Like I wanted to do it anyway but she tipped me over the edge. I dunno, dude."

Jay swallowed at the dude comment.

"That's still not good enough, but I'll take it. If you fall off the bandwagon I'll lasso you and drag all the back to sobriety by force if I have to."

Roy's soft smile was so worth all the shit she'd put herself through these past few days- and she had done them to herself, over thinking and making assumptions.

"Thank you, Jaybird."


	8. Chapter 8

And then things were normal. Kinda. 'Cause now Roy had a kid, a kinda crazy ex he was on soft of good terms with and when all that and school weren't taking up his time he was nerding out with Tina in some basement or lab (Which Jay always invited herself along on after she stopped feeling all mopey).

Usually her presence was ignored but she didn't mind, she actually kinda like watching her sister and her... Roy working together. Plus, she got done with her homework in record time not to mention all the reading she was catching up on! Everything was okay again. 

Except it wasn't. Because Roy had asked Jay to ride with him and let Tina take her motorcycle home. According to Roy it would still be two weeks before he and Jade could officially share custody of Lian, but that Jay could still meet them at the mall today. 

And yeah Jay was nervous. She had kinda hated Jade at first, if only because she got the guy Jay was pining after, so what if Jade remembered all the awful things Jay said and demanded Roy stop being friends with her? It wouldn't even be an unfair request seeing as Jay had once in a drunken fit of anger threatened her (at the time non-existant) first born. She should probably lay off the drama books for a while. And Shakespeare, she should definitely lay off the Shakespeare.

And those were just the Jade related insercurities, but what about Lian herself? People valued what babies thought didn't they? Like when a baby always cries in a persons presence you know that person is up to some wicked shit, 'cause something about a baby's innocence or something? Jay didn't even really get the concept but what if Lian cried in her presence? Or worse yet, what if somewhere down the line Lian realised Jays pathetic crush or her dad and didn't approve? What if Lian wanted her mom and dad together and saw Jay as some obstacle that needed to be removed? 

Granted all these could only even happen if Jay didn't die from a panic attack before even meeting the baby. Jay had never felt more pathetic, nearly giving herself a heart attack just anticipating meeting a baby. But it was Roy's baby, she loved everything about Roy, even the way he would hold her under the water whenever they got into a pool or how he always found a way to prank her on the rare occasions they'd had sleepovers (Thank God Ollie wasn't a complete prude like Bruce. Although he probably thought they were doing it.)

Luckily Jays thoughts had distracted her long enough for Roy to reach the mall, park his sports car (That was probably one of Ollie 'cause Roy and Jay both prefered motorcycles) and drag Jay into the mall and towards where they were meeting Jade and Lian.

They reached a store that sold baby toys and milk formula and other assorted baby related knick knacks. The dread Jay felt was only amplified when Jade took one look at her, turned to Roy and said; 

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

So Jade didn't hate her. Probably. Well she had given Lian for Jay to hold while she and Roy spoke.That was nice but now Jay was freaking out about the adorable little baby cooing at her and laughing at her panicked face.

"Hey there... kid."

And Lian just continued making baby noises cos she was only a few months old. Right. Christ Jay was being like Bruce was around the Kent's, all stiff and awkward before they lulled his barriers down. So she pulled faces at Lian, what she figured Dixie would make if she were there.

Soft chuckling brought her out of her baby trance and she looked up at Jades easy smile and Roy's beautiful grin, that soft one he got whenever he spoke about something adorable Lian had done.

"You're a natural with her."

It was weird how nice Jade was being given how horrible Jay had been with her in the past but if she wasn't going to mention it neither was Jay.

"Let's get her some toys while we're at it," Roy said and led them around, Lian still held close to Jays chest.


End file.
